Melts in Your Mouth
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: Happy Valentine's day! Shinichi is waiting im patiently for Kaito to show up on Valentine's Day. He is quite surprised at what awaits him when the magician does appear.


**Melts in Your Mouth  
By: Dragon-sama  
A Valentine's Day Short Fic**

_Happy Valentine's Day, my fellow KaiShin fans! Just a short little fun-shot. Enjoy~_

* * *

Somehow, Shinichi hadn't expected _this _particular day to be so quiet. After all, Kaito was always the more forward one, especially when out in public and able to put on a show at the same time.

All day long Shinichi had been politely declining chocolates and letters, waiting at every moment for the burst of noise and motion that would signify Kaito's arrival. But here it was, the end of the school day, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Feeling slightly neglected, though not even Ran in full Warrior Goddess mode would be able to drag that confession out of him, Shinichi strode confidently (read: sulked and dragged his feet) a few feet behind Ran and Sonoko. The pair of girls were giggling (Ran, _giggling_, and Shinichi was sure there was something fundamentally wrong with the universe now) over the surprise gift exchanges of the day. Shinichi had tuned out long ago, not interested in the slightest at who liked who, or who got dumped on _today _of all days.

It always surprised him, when Ran had one of these girly moments. He was so used to the motherly, sisterly, and kick-ass Ran that it was quite easy to forget why she and Sonoko were friends.

So it was with great relief, thinly disguised behind his expression of chronic boredom, that Shinichi heard his name being called in a familiar, hyperactive voice. He looked further up the street, seeing Nakamori-chan, _Hakuba_ (Shinichi was honestly surprised at that, at least until he noticed the subtly twined hands between the pair), and lastly Kaito coming in their direction. Kaito's arms were overflowing with boxes, bags, and things of an obviously chocolatey nature, and Shinichi almost groaned out loud. What on _earth_ was he supposed to do with that much junk?

Nakamori-chan and Hakuba (who had an amused smirk on his face. Why did that fill Shinichi with nameless dread?) approached at a more sedate pace, but Kaito all but skipped to Shinichi's side, nodding a brief greeting to Ran and Sonoko as he passed them in favor of his favorite detective.

"Shinichi!" Kaito caroled, foolish grin spread from ear to ear as he practically hugged his armload to himself. He looked, rather literally, like a kid just come from a candy shop. Kaito skidded to a stop next to Shinichi, while behind him the Ekoda pair exchanged greetings with the Beika girls. Shinichi gave Kaito as deadpan a look as he could manage.

Here it came. Shinichi braced himself, waiting for the show to begin, for Kaito to take things over the top as he _always_ did.

Not that it wasn't…sort of…_nice_, getting all that attention. And at least Kaito had picked a less crowded spot than, say, the middle of class. Shinichi would have had to have kicked Kaito in a very uncomfortable place if he'd done that. While his reputation wouldn't be impacted _too_ much at this point, not after Kaito's previous antics at least, he had to put in a token resistance.

"Look at all the chocolate I got Shinichi!"

Shinichi blinked, then blinked again, completely nonplussed at the far-too-pleased Kaito. That was probably the last thing he'd expected the magician to say. And no, that wasn't a clinging feeling of jealous bubbling up in his chest. Not at _all_.

"It was great! All these girls were just _giving _away chocolate!" Kaito babbled on, not noticing the confused expression on Shinichi's face, nor the full on smirk on Hakuba's face (And Sonoko's….and Aoko's…and _Ran's_… Damn them all). "I had to take five trips during lunch alone, just to make sure I got them all! Can you believe it?" he finished breathlessly, eyes shining with more than just excitement. Shinichi absently wondered how much chocolate Kaito had already consumed.

"Kaito…you _do _know why they were giving out chocolate, right?" Shinichi asked slowly, hands jammed in his pockets and trying to keep the disbelief off his face. Kaito shot him a puzzled look, and Shinichi was confident in thinking it was an honest look as well.

"I figured they had some sort of baking assignment in home ec," the magician said thoughtfully, tilting his head as he pondered. "Isn't that usually why girls are giving out treats?"

Shinichi did not gape, but he was overcome with a sense of bemused exasperation. Perhaps, he thought as he glanced at the stifled giggles coming from Ran's direction, this was his karmic punishment for all the times he forgot his own birthday. Well, maybe he'd be able to get Kaito to remember this day in the future.

"Hey!" Kaito protested as Shinichi plucked a chocolate out of his massive pile. He couldn't use his hands at all, or he'd drop the entire load, but his mouth had no such restraints as he pouted at Shinichi. "That's min--!!"

Shinichi had unwrapped the chocolate, popped it in his mouth, then leaned over to kiss the immobile magician. He hummed pleasantly as he leaned back again, amused at the deer-in-headlights expression on Kaito's face.

"Happy Valentine's day Kaito," he said, slipping his hands back into his pocket as he strode away. Kaito continued to gape after him, face flushed pink and chocolate melting on his tongue. Perhaps it wasn't what he'd expected, but Shinichi figured this made it a perfectly good day.

"Happy…wait…Aoko?" Kaito asked weakly of his friend, absently swallowing his treat. Aoko rolled her eyes at him.

"What, BaKaito? I tried to warn you, but you were too busy collecting all the chocolate you could grab!" the girl scoffed.

"You are expecting Kuroba-kun to be able to think clearly through his chocolate-induced stupor?" Hakuba asked dryly.

Kaito couldn't even be bothered to glare at the half-brit. He was in the middle of an important decision, one that would impact his life greatly. It was a tough choice, letting such a treasure go, but he had to focus on the precious things in life.

There was a poof of smoke followed by a clattering sound. Coughing a bit as the smoke cleared, the remaining quartet saw the pile of chocolates dumped carelessly on the ground, Kaito nowhere to be seen.


End file.
